


Forgotten

by Catthew



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catthew/pseuds/Catthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Amys feelings for Rory were never real? What if the feelings Amy had for Rory, belonged to someone, she just couldn't remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Amy and Rory were in bed at home. It was 2 am and everything seemed rather normal. Time passed, and they were both breathing, as their hearts started beating slower and slower. All of a sudden, Amy woke with a set. Her eyes were wide open and she stayed in bed, for a minute to exanimate the ceiling. As she lay there, she listened to Rory’s slow breath, she turned around and looked at him, while she wondered why something didn’t feel right. Amy suddenly felt a cold breeze, flying across the room. What was it? A tear ran down her face and died on her lips.

“Why am I crying”, she asked herself. She rose from the bed and walked to the door, and then down the stairs, which led her to the kitchen. But when she walked in, she jumped a step back in surprise.

“You!” she almost shouted, while she looked directly at a Silence, “I remember you,” she paused. The Silence answered her with a gently nod. Amy took two slow steps toward the Silence as he looked down and then again at her. Their eyes met and you could tell by the look on his face, that he was sad. She took some steps towards him and before she knew it, she started to feel his breath. She touched his face. It was all wrinkled and cold.

“How did I forget you, my love?” she asked, while her eyes watered and every muscle in her mouth started to tend.  _Don’t you cry, Amelia. Don’t you dare!_  Her inner voice was talking to her, as always.

“What are you?” she asked him, as a tear ran down his cheek and landed on Amy’s hand. She caressed his cheek, as she slowly touched the other cheek, with her other hand.

“Forget me not”, the Silence said in a strange and shaking voice, “forget me not, Amelia Pond”.

“What are you? Why do I keep forgetting?” she couldn’t hold the tears any longer. The Silence ran his fingers through her hair, but didn’t answer her question. He didn’t want to.

“Don’t you dare leave me again”, she looked directly into his eyes.

 

“Honey?” Rory’s voice was harsh and worrying. Amy was sleeping on the sofa, in the living room, right next to the kitchen. Rory was shaking her, to wake her up. It was 10 in the morning and Rory just finished breakfast, when he realized, that Amy was on the sofa. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Rory’s.

“I’m awake, love,” she sat up in the sofa, “what is it?”

“I just wondered,” he paused, “what are you doing down here?” Amy looked around and only then she discovered, where she was. She looked very confused and a bit scared. She looked at him.

“I – I don’t remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So this was the first "chapter" (it is short, because it's a prologue) of my Amy/Silence fanfic, which was an absolutely bitch, to get started. Therefor I would love it, if you guys, could tell me what you think of it.  
> I am aware, that this ship is pretty weird and I have actually never heard of it before, but I thought it would be fun to give it a shot!  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
